What If?
by Shadowwolf2371
Summary: Chapter 2 now up! Q is at his usual captain wanting antics again, but just how far will he take it in order to get her? Please r and r!
1. The FIrst Encounter

Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room, drinking her morning coffee and going over the duty rosters or the upcoming week. Having to do this every week was not one of Janeway's favorite things, but it was a necessary evil.

She sat back and rubber her eyes. _Someone could get a full night's sleep and after five minutes of doing this be totally exhausted._ She thought.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. It really didn't help that she hadn't gotten a full nights sleep last night. She had almost fallen asleep when a familiar voice made her bolt upright in the chair.

"Ah dear Kathy, always working, never having fun. I could fix that right now, with a little spot I just know that you would love!"

"If you're the one suggesting it, I can tell you right now that I have no interest whatsoever, so don't even try."

Q walked up behind her chair as she pretended to be busy with her reports.

"Come on Kathy, you know you don't want to be here doing those tedious reports…"

"Whether or not I want to be here with these reports is not important Q. I have to get them done. Now, please leave or else I will call security."

"Would it help if I said I'd have you back before lunch?"

"Janeway to security, intruder alert, my ready room."

"All right, I guess not, I'll leave now, but I will be back."

"I'm counting the seconds." Janeway said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Q blinked out of the room just as quickly as he had come in. Tuvok and a security detail walked into the room just after he had left.

"Captain, are you all right?"

"Yes Tuvok, I'm fine. Q decided to pay me a visit, and wouldn't leave until I called you. I want a ship-wide alert posted for him. If anyone sees him, I want security called immediately."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Tuvok, dismissed."

No sooner had Janeway sat back down in her chair, than the door chime rang.

"Come in." she said tiredly. She looked up to see Chakotay standing in the doorway.

"What can I do for you commander?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. Tuvok told me Q paid you a visit."

"That he did." She said with a little smirk.

"What did he want this time?"

Janeway waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing that he doesn't always want. This time he wanted to whisk me off to some spot that he knows of for god only knows what reason."

Just then a bouquet of roses appeared on her desk with a small note that said "Come on Kathy, a little bit of romance in your dreary life is something you know you could use…"

"He never gives up does he?" Chakotay asked after reading the note.

"Obviously not. I however have to get back to these reports with or without Q here. They're plotting to conquer my desk right about now."

"You sure you couldn't use a little bit of romance to help you work through those reports?" Chakotay asked with a smile that lit his whole face, dimples to eyes. It was that smile that made Janeway wonder why she had kept him so far away from her heart. She was tempted to say that yes, she would love some romance from him, but her sense of protocols kept her from doing so.

"I'm sure that I'll be fine commander. I'm a big girl after all."

"All right, you know where to find me if you need me." With that he left for the bridge.

The next few days passed without any major incident. Trades were made for food and supplies, but other than that, the only thing that the crew had to deal with was calm space, and a ship that was running efficiently.

Janeway was sitting on the bridge, absently watching the stars on the viewscreen, when everything stopped. She looked around to find her bridge crew frozen in mid-movement. She felt a presence behind her, and before she could turn around, she felt Q's lips on her neck. As much as she didn't want it to, her skin tingled and her face started to flush.

"Kathy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were glad to see me!"

"Well Q, I'm glad you don't know better then. Now unfreeze my crew!"

"They're not hurt, besides, Chuckles looks so good in that position."

"I don't care if they're not hurt, unfreeze them now!"

"Only if you go on a date with me."

"You're kidding me! You know I would never do that!"

"Ok, Commander Chuckles stays as the ice sculpture until you agree."

TBC


	2. The First Date

Janeway looked around the bridge, and then looked at Q, weighing her options. She knew there was no way to bargain with Q, and that she would have to go on a date with him in order to set her crew back on their way to the Alpha Quadrant.

"I'll do it, but you must allow me to explain this to Chakotay and if at any time I want to be returned to the ship, you must comply right away."

"I'm offended that you would imply that you may not have fun with me Kathy. I'll respect your wishes, and even go one step further. I'll protect Voyager from any and all dangers that it may encounter while we're gone."

Janeway had little time to react to Q's unexpected kindness, as the staff on the bridge suddenly sprang back to life. Tuvok was the first to notice that Q was standing on the bridge, and was the first to draw his phaser. The rest of the crew soon followed.

Janeway held her hands up. "Hold your fire! All of you were just frozen by Q, except for me. The only way that Q would agree to unfreeze you was if I went on a date of sorts with him. As much as it nauseates me, I had to agree in order to get the ship back on its course for the Alpha Quadrant. However, in exchange for me agreeing to this date, Q has agreed to protect the ship from any harm while I am gone, so you should have no major issues."

"Captain are you sure that this is a good idea?" Chakotay asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No commander, I'm not, but what choice do I have?"

"Oh come on Chuckles, what's the worst that can happen? Are you afraid that she'll have a good time?"

Chakotay glared a Q, then turned to the captain, his gaze softening a bit.

"Very well captain. We'll stay on course and wait for your return."

"Lets just get this over with. Commander, you have the bridge until I return."

In the blink of an eye, Janeway went from the bridge of Voyager to a beautiful red sand beach. She looked over at Q, who was dressed in a white t-shirt and cargo shorts now. Janeway looked down to find that she was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, and khaki capris. All in all, she didn't look half bad, and neither did he.

"So Kathy, what shall we do now?" Q asked with a smile.

"You're asking me? You're the one who brought me here, I would have thought that you had some sort of plan in mind."

"Why don't we go swimming then?" before Janeway could answer, she was in a black bathing suit, and Q in a pair of swimming trunks. "Come on Kathy, let's go!" Q ran into the bright blue ocean that lay before them. As much as Kathryn hated it, Q's enthusiasm was contagious. She started running to catch up with him. She sat chest high in the water, just relaxing. Q swam over to her, and sat down, watching her.

"Why were you so reluctant to come out here with me today?"

"I don't like you in the way that you want me to like you. Not only that, I need to get my crew home, and sitting on a beautiful beach relaxing isn't going to do that."

"I already asked the Continuum if I could send Voyager home outright, but they said no, because I've already interfered too much, and that if I did so, I would be kicked out. So, long story short, I won't send Voyager home, but I will help you as much as possible in your voyage."

Q moved his hand over Kathryn's, and noted that she didn't flinch or move away.

"Q, don't get me wrong, I appreciate the offer, but if you're doing this just to win me ov-"

"No ma capitaine, that is not my intention. Granted, having you return my feelings would be great, but right now having you safe is most important to me right now.

"That's touching Q, it really ism but I don't know if I can trust what you're saying your intentions are."

"Then let me show you that my intentions are good Kathryn. Let me show you that all I want is for you to be safe. Maybe if I can show you that, then you'll trust me enough to give me a chance."

"Q, I don't like that. Hell, I'm not even sure that I like you at all."

She looked over at Q, and it looked as though he had been punched in the stomach.

"Q, I didn't mean-"

"No Kathy, I can see why you would say that. I really haven't been anything like a friend to you or your crew. I apologize for what I've done."

Before she could answer, she was in her ready room, back in her uniform, wishing she hadn't said that…

Rahainia- earth sounds like a good idea now that you mentioned it, but at the time that I wrote this chapter in a note book, I had just chosen a random nameless planet. Thanks for the heads up though, that would be a good second date…if there is one, I'm not sure yet.

Jenetri- thanks for the review!


End file.
